Akatsuki Kain
Akatsuki Kain (架院 暁, Kain Akatsuki) is Hanabusa Aido's cousin and one of "Kaname-sama's right hands." His nickname is "Wild," despite his mellow personality. His association with Aido frequently sees him getting into trouble, despite not being directly responsible. He refers to Kaname Kuran as their "gang leader." Character outline Akatsuki is a calm person who rarely loses his cool, and often needs to reign in impulsive Aido and Ruka. He is incredibly perceptive and is frequently sensitive to others' feelings. He is also loyal and protective; the type who would never betray his friends. Akatsuki holds an unrequited love for Ruka Souen and loyally follows her in whatever path she chooses. His love for her stops him from having a complete loyalty to Kaname Kuran, as Akatsuki once told him that he would never forgive Kaname if he hurt Ruka. In 48th Night, he reveals that he believes in Kaname Kuran because Ruka does, but someday hopes to believe in himself. Akatsuki has a muscular build and a formidable height (189 cm) the tallest vampire of the Night Class bunch. He seemingly lacks the classically pale vampire complexion. He has short wavy hair in light orange and amber eyes. Akatsuki also wears one silver earring in his left ear and always wears his shirt unbuttoned, contributing to his reputation as "Wild". Background Akatsuki grew up within a noble family, the Kain family, which was pro-monarchy. His family is part of what is referred to by Asato Ichijo as the “Aido faction”, presumably comprised of the Aido, Souen, Kain, and other related clans. He is very close to his cousins, Hanabusa Aidou, and Ruka Souen, having been with them since early childhood. He and the other two children met Kaname once when they were children, but did not meet again until years later. Not much is known about his parentage it is also unknown why Akatsuki came to Cross Academy. Story summary He first suspected Zero of killing Shizuka and reported the facts to Kaname as he knew them. During the attack on the night class, he accompanies Ruka and protects the day class students. When they question what the Night Class are, he promises to tell them later. When Aido fails to get Kaname's location after the attack, he heads back home with Ruka and Aido. During the following year, he appears to now act as Kaname's messenger and remains one of his right-hand men. Trivia *His given name means 'dawn' or 'daybreak'. His surname is composed of ka meaning a base or support and in which denotes a building that has high fences around it, such as a temple or a school. *In the Moon Dorm, he is roommates with Hanabusa Aido. *Akatsuki's ability to conjure and control fire is the opposite of his cousin's, Aido, who has the ability to conjure and control ice. *The Kain family are pro-monarchy like the Aido, Souen, and Touya families. *Chapter 48 is told completely from Akatsuki's point of view. *The official spelling for his name is Akatsuki Cain. *He has a tattoo in the pattern of a flame on his left hip. ec5062fa-ad15-464b-a0df-73f68776a0141.03.01 Gallery Image:Chara06.jpg Image:23554.jpg Image:13.jpg Image:Vampire_Knight_Guilty_03-002.jpg Image:Vlcsnap-4170353.jpg Image:Names.jpg Image:Th_AkatsukiKain2.jpg Image:VampireKnightGuilty-10-Large09.jpg 4.jpg|link=Akatsuki Kain See Also *Akatsuki & Ruka *Akatsuki & Hanabusa Kain,Akatsuki Kain,Akatsuki Kain,Akatsuki Kain,Akatsuki Kain, Akatsuki